


Kiss Me (like you wanna be loved)

by LilacNialler



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician)
Genre: Bartender Louis, DJ Zayn Malik, Drinking, F/M, I suck at this, It's called redemption, Its like rock, Liam and Harry are in a band together, i dont even know, zayn is a dj
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacNialler/pseuds/LilacNialler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peyton Landry is a recent USC graduate with a double major in music and music production. She prefers to be left behind the scenes, in the production or writing of the music, but when her voice is found out and she;s faced with the decision of being forced into the spotlight or having her best friend's band blacklisted, the choice isn't really all that hard, hopefully she can make it through with her friends, a certain redemption band member, and a mystery ginger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Graduation/Internship

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction ever, so uh yeah. Comments and feedback are much appreciated.

“Peyton Landry.”   
The Dean of students called my name for me to walk across the stage and my heart skipped a beat and I think I stopped breathing. I tried to gracefully walk up the steps, but as usual, I failed and stumbled on the first one, nearly face planting it on the stage in front of thousands. I blushed and hid my face with a curtain of dark brown and blonde. I accepted my diploma, shook the deans hand and smiled for a picture. I hurried off the stage and down the steps to my seat to avoid further embarrassment. 

As soon as I walked out with the rest of the graduates, my best friend and walking partner attacked me in a bear hug, “Pey! WE DID IT!” he screamed in his aussie accent almost bursting my eardrums.   
“I know Ash, I know,” I said, and released him. “I have to go find my moms or their going to kill me and I won't be able to produce your album.”  
“GO. GO NOW!” he exclaimed, pushing me in the direction of my two moms, and ran in the opposite direction, dramatically screaming.   
“He is a strange one,” My mom, Evangeline Landry, said, nodding after ashton.   
“That he is,” My other mom, Karina Dalvita, agreed.  
“Pictures,” I offered and walked off with them following behind me, my blue gown swishing around my ankles. I find my five best friends and join their group hug.   
“We’re gonna get hammered!” the Irish one of the group shouts. “Pints for everyone!”  
“Give it a rest niall!” I say back, wrapping my arms around my torso. “Let’s take some pictures. I need some whiskey. A real womans drink.” I wink at him.   
“I could drink you under the table, you lightweight.”  
“I’m sorry that i haven't spent the last four years binge drinking my college life away. I couldn't get away with going to class drunk.”  
“I didn't always go to class drunk.”  
“As a music major, you could have.”  
“Not my fault you double majored,” he holds his hands up in defense.  
“Yeah, yeah,” I mutter. “Picture time!”

After about a gazillion pictures with their moms and dads, and my two moms, we found ourselves at one of the many local dance clubs with me downing shot after shot of Jack Daniels. I was able to stand and dance on my own and then there was Niall. Who was stumbling around.  
“Me? a lightweight?” i ask him.   
“I’ve had more than you have!” he defends.  
“Ni, no you havent. You’ve had two beers and one tequila. I’ve had three beers and four whiskey. Get. On. My. Level.”   
“Stop fighting pey, lets go dance,” Ash pouts from beside me.  
“Go dance with your boyfriend.” when his eyes darken, I know I’ve said the wrong thing. “Alright ashy. Me and you tonight, yeah?” He nods, wraps his pinky around mine and drags me behind him to the dance floor. The way we danced, people would think that we were a couple, but Ash is gay. He’s dating Luke, who at this point, is nowhere to be found. He places his hands on my hips and pulls me back against his chest as we sway to the beat of “Fancy” by Iggy Azalea. When the song ends I hear the DJ stop the music and everything goes silent.   
He goes on the mic, “Big shout out to the graduated girl hanging in the crowd somewhere, Pey, where you at?”   
I groan as Ashton waves his arms above his head, attracting the attention to me.   
“This ones for you Pey,” Zayn yells out, and switches on “Show Me” by Kid Ink. A chorus of “yeahs” follow the shout out as the music begins. Ash and I begin dancing again and continue for awhile before he goes to the bar for another shot, and I feel someone else behind me. I quickly turn around to be pulled in close by a red haired stranger with the most striking grey-blue eyes. I just continued dancing the way I had with Ash. This guy clearly only wanted to tell people that he danced with ‘Peyton Landry.’  
That I was used too. When one of your moms hosts a popular primetime tv talk show where she had different celebrities on every day, and the other was the lead singer of the #1 band, Redway Avenue, there was no choice but to be in the spotlight. This guy was obviously no different from the rest, except in the looks department. Most guys who came up to me were hollywood actor wannabes who wanted the connections that my moms could give. This guy looked different and seemed different. He had reddish-orange hair with those beautiful blue-grey eyes. He had a decent body clad in a plain black t-shirt showing off his plentiful tattoos, with black jeans and a pair of high top nikes. He wasn't dressed like the rest either.   
On a sudden burst of confidence, I stood on my tiptoes to be able to whisper into his ear, “Got a pen?”   
He immediately tapped a large man on the shoulder, whom i hadnt noticed behind him before, and asked him in the universal sign for a writing utensil, the man pulled one from this shirt pocket and I snatched it and wrote my number on his hand. “Call me,” i left him with, then found Ash and got my ass outta there. 

As I dragged Ashton out of the club, I flagged down the nearest taxi and told them the address for a house down the block from mine. The cab started off and Ash just looked at me with tears in his eyes. “He was dancing with some other guy, Pey. Why would he do that?” he cried to me.   
“Oh, Ashy,” was all i could say, and all i could do was hug him. he cried to me for the rest of the cab ride. The alcohol had clearly gotten to him, and he was in his emotional state. This was not a good drunk ash. God Luke. Why. 

When the cab dropped us, I threw him some money with a nice tip and dragged ash, again, down the street once it drove away, that it. We entered my house and went directly to my room so we could sleep. Only, there was another sleeping figure lying there.   
“Luke! What the hell are you doing?!” I exclaimed. I didn't have to worry about my moms hearing because they were on the other side of the house, for this exact reason. I often hosted the group sleepovers, and we were not a quiet bunch.  
“I know Ash is mad at me, and I knew he would be here,” he explained, wiping the sleep from his eyes.   
“You know the drill. His room, and take him with you,” I told him, transferring Ash’s arm from my shoulder to lukes.   
They walked out while i wandered the house to find Indie, my caucasian shepherd dog. He was not little by any means. He was fucking huge. I finally found the beast when I was leaving the kitchen, and he bounded over to me.  
“Hey baby boy,” I cooed at him. Which I should probably stop doing because he seems to think that he was a lap dog. Which this beast was absolutely not.  
He walked next to me, easily keeping pace as our strides were practically the same size. We finally got to my room and he clambered onto the bed and settled in his space next to mine while i walked to the mini fridge neatly stocked with water and gatorade for nights exactly like these. I downed one bottle of water and placed another on my nightstand for in the morning when I would undoubtedly need it. After all, I started my internship at Atlantic Records - yes, the Atlantic Records. Right now I was wishing that I hadn’t told them the next day but overzealous me, I forgot about the fact that the boys would want to go out and celebrate the end of our school lives forever. I rolled over and checked my phone; nothing new other than the usual new twitter follows and instagram likes. I didn't know if i was disappointed or not. 

Eight thirty AM rolled around faster than I would have liked, and I groaned as the siren kept going off. I knew i had to get up, and my head didn't hurt; it was just really fucking early. I finally opened my eyes after Indie barked at me to let him out of my room and grudgingly, I got up to do so. I didn't need to follow behind him to go to the kitchen, as I had a Keurig upstairs in my room. I hit the on button and chose a blueberry coffee and waited for it to brew before reaching to the other mini fridge for the cream to tone down the acidity. I added a little sugar because let’s face it, who truly likes black coffee? As I drank my coffee, I turned on my shower and plugged in my curling iron so it would be super hot when I got out. I hopped into the shower quickly, but not before turning on my spotify to play the top lists. I sang quietly as I knew Ash and Luke were probably still sleeping, if they were here at all. 

Once done in the shower came the typical things; Going to the bathroom, brushing my teeth, moisturizing, doing my hair, makeup. Now the hard part. Choosing the right outfit for the day.   
They told me to dress simple, So i kept it relatively casual with an All Time Low band tee, my bracelets, a pair of skinny jeans with my jordans. I loved my jordans. 

I knocked on the door to the guest room, then quietly entered to see Luke rubbing the sleep from his eyes.   
“Feel free to stay however long you want. Kitchens open. You have clothes here, so use my shower. I don't care. Go back to sleep,” I whispered from the doorway.  
“Where are you going?” Ashton questioned from his spot sprawled over Luke.   
Now that I knew he was awake, I stepped into the room to the bed and sat on the side. Ash immediately shifted his head from Luke to my lap.  
“Atlantic,” i told him smiling, stroking his hair.   
“Good luck,” he told me, his eyes still closed. “god my head hurts.”  
“Tylenol is the drawer on the nightstand, water is right here,” I handed him the bottle as Luke fumbled through the drawer looking for said Tylenol.   
“I love you,” he said sincerely, looking at me with puppy dog eyes. I kissed his forehead and stood up.   
“Gotta go before I’m late,” I said, mainly to ash who was hanging on to my hand. “Come see me for lunch.”  
“Okay,” he brightened, letting go of my hand. 

I pulled into the studio employee lot after getting my parking pass from the lot attendant. I smiled at the picture on the ID card. I looked like an idiot. 

I found my way into the building without any issues, and to the check in desk.   
“Um, hi. I’m Peyton. The new intern?” I questioned the receptionist.  
“Oh. Of course. Mr. Fell is waiting for you in conference room 2. Take the elevator over there to the 3 floor, and then go to your right. It’s the third door on the right. He will be in there, and then you’ll meet the artists you’ll be working with.”  
“Thank you so much. I’m not late am I?” I questioned nervously.   
“Nope. Early actually. Why? Big night out?” she asked me.  
“Graduated last night, so, of course,” I nodded happily.   
“Well congrats!”   
“Thanks. I better get going. It was nice talking to you,” I told her before walking to the elevator, and pressing the button for the third floor. I couldn't stand still so i paced the short length of the elevator until it hit the third floor. I cautiously stopped, breathing in slowly and letting it out as I slowly opened the door.   
“Mr. Fell?” I asked before the man could turn around and show himself.   
“Peyton, I assume?” he asked holding out his hand for me to shake. I took his hand in mine and nodded at him while smiling. “Well it’s nice to finally put a face to a name. I’ve been looking forward to meeting you after hearing the raving your mother has done over you.”  
“Which one?” I asked sarcastically.  
“Eva, of course.”  
“Oh. has she recorded here before?”   
“Not here, no. I used to work with Sony before I got offered a higher up position here. We met there. When I told her that you had applied to be the intern, she absolutely raved about you and your talent.”  
“She didn't like, bribe you to get me this internship, did she?” it was something she would do.  
“Not at all! We asked your teachers, and previous bosses about you. That’s why you’re here now. I swear it. Scouts honor,” he said. holding up three fingers jokingly and I let out a breath that I didn't know I’d been holding.   
“Okay. Alright. So what am I going to be doing today? I don't assume I’ll actually be allowed in a studio.”  
“No. That’s exactly where you’ll be. We want to see what you’ll do with a live artist and a soundboard in front of you. Not to mention, possibly be starstruck. We have two artists who will be coming in today that have volunteered to be used as a sort of test subject.”  
“oh. wonder-” I was cut off by the door opening and Harry Styles apologizing profusely about being late and how there was ‘this asshole’ in downtown who ‘wouldn’t get the fuck out of his way.’  
“Harry, it’s fine. We were just about to go on the tour- join us?” Mr. Fell asked, well it wasn't really a question. Harry just nodded.   
I gulped. I was working with Harry Styles. Harry. Styles. This is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill.  
“Hi, I’m Peyton,” I stuck my hand out, and he just looked at it.   
“I’m Harry. Learn something, I like hugs,” he said. tugging at my hand and me stumbling forward almost knocking him completely over.   
“Oh god. I’m such a klutz,” i apologized.   
“s’alright, c’mon love,” he told me, his british accent more noticeable. 

On the tour they took me around the offices, and showed me a couple of the lower level studios, and the break room, where I was, in fact, allowed to have guests for lunch. Once the tour was over, we made our way into the upper level studio on the fifth floor. My hands were shaking and my palms sweaty. I was about to work on a soundboard with Harry Styles recording in front of me. I wiped my hands on my jeans as the two men lead me into the studio.

Some girls might have fangirled out loud at the mere possibility of being in the same venue as Harry, and the rest of Redemption, but you know, I kept it inside, though I was indeed fangirling. A lot. 

Harry entered the booth and put the headphones on while I walked to the board and looked to Mr. Fell for permission to flip the switch for Harry to be able to hear us. He nodded at me, then explained.   
“Harry will be singing the song ‘Moments’ from his band Redemption by himself. We previously recorded a version and had a professional engineer it, but we want to see what you do to it.”  
I gulped. “Whenever you’re ready Harry,” I told him.   
He nodded at me, and closed his eyes as the track started with a slow piano. He started the first lines of the song and my hands flew over the panel instinctively, not missing a beat as the rest of the song progressed. I was in my zone with my eyes trained on Harry at some points, judging his reactions, and other times only on the keyboard where the dials and knobs were only barely being adjusted.   
At the end of the song, he took of his headphones off and walked from the booth to the part we were in.   
“Alright let’s hear it,” Mr. Fell said, breaking my nervous silence.   
I checked the volume slider the make sure that it wasn't too loud before I hit the playback button and Harry’s voice flooded the room. As the song went on, Harry smiled at me reassuringly and then looked at Mr. Fell for approval before he spoke. Apparently he nodded, but I didn't see because I was too afraid to turn around.   
“I love it,” Harry started, and I let out a sigh of relief. “The professionals version sounded really over touched and way over autotuned. You barely did anything with the track, making it seem raw almost.” He looked to Fell. “I’m gonna be needing a copy of that.”  
Fell looked at me. “You heard him.”  
I fumbled for a minute before recovering smoothly. I reached under the board into a the drawer and found a blank CD. Pure luck. That was just where the school had kept them fully stocked. I held the CD up to get permission from Fell before continuing to burn the track for Harry. Once done, I wrote the name of the song on the CD and handed it to Harry.   
“How in the world did you manage that?” Fell spoke up from behind me.  
“Instinct,” I said simply. “I just knew. I watched Harry and judged his reactions.”  
“Who taught you how to do that?” Harry asked.   
“Nobody. Years of practice. I have a studio in my basement for practice. I helped my friends record a demo,” I explained, Looking up to see Fell looking at his phone.   
“Well. You’re free to go early. The other artist cancelled. Something about his cat and the vet. Harry will show you out. I’ve gotta run. Meeting.” He stormed from the room.   
Harry stood also and opened the door, letting me lead the way out of the building.   
“I’m kind of sad that we didn't get to hang out longer. I was hoping to get to know you,” he told me, grabbing my hand.  
“Uh, yeah,” I said dumbly.  
“Nothing. I got nothing from that?” he asked me.  
“Uhhhh….” I honestly didn't know what to say.   
“Oh my god. It’s like girls know I’m gay! What the hell?”  
“Harry, uh wow. No. That’s not it. There’s someone else, and I’m just not that kind of girl.” I gripped his hand a little tighter in my own.   
“Well, now that you know my little secret…”  
“Not gonna tell because I seem to attract gay guys. Listen, my friends are gonna meet me here in like, 15 minutes for lunch. Would you like to join us? I would love it if you could,” I pleaded with my eyes.   
“Yeah, sure,” he agreed easily. 

Sure enough, 15 minutes later, Ash and Luke, along with surprise guest Niall appeared at the front door of the studio to see Harry and I laughing with each other on the bench just inside the doorway. Ashton’s jaw dropped, Luke was frozen, and Niall’s eyes were bugging out of his head.   
“Guys!” I snapped in front of their faces, effectively waking them up.   
“Who-how-why,” sputtered from the mouth in turn.   
“Harry, the guys. The guys, Harry,” I spoke simply. I was really hungry. I hadn't eaten breakfast because I was too nervous, and for good reason. Had i eaten anything, I would have thrown up on Harry’s designer boots. And that would have been disgusting.   
“I’m leaving with or without you,” I said taking Ashton’s hand, and pulling him to walk with me before looping my arm through his with my other arm threaded through the brits. Luke and Niall just followed behind, still confused. “I’ll tell you all about it at lunch, but I’m hungry.” 

We found ourselves at an in-n-out burger relatively close to the studio, and that was fabulous, and also not fabulous, because that would mean I would be here a lot. I’m gonna have to ask Carlos to whip me up some salads for lunch so I don't have to run twice as much as I do now. Ashton gets my attention by tugging lightly on a strand of my hair.   
“I swear if you weren’t gay we would be dating by now,” I muttered lowly so Luke wouldn’t hear. For how big of an idiot he was, he was really possessive.   
“You have no idea how much easier it would be…” he looked at me sadly.  
“Me and you tonight ashy?” I held up my pinky.  
“I’d like that.”  
“Like what?” Harry comes up behind me, wrapping his arms around my neck and resting his chin on my head. “You’re really short.”  
“Thank you, Sherlock. Did you need Watson to help you figure that out?” I said bitterly.  
“She’s really touchy about the whole height thing,” Ash tells him.   
“Well if I didn't hang out with guys who were giant monsters..” I muttered crossly.   
“Yeah yeah. What are you getting?” Niall chimes in.   
“Better question, Niall. What aren't you getting because whatever you don't get, I will, and we’ll share it.”  
“You are my type of gal,” he winks at me.  
“No gal is your type.”  
“Too true, love.”  
Harry leans down to my ear and tells me, “You weren't kidding when you said you attracted gay guys, were you?”   
“The only three of my friends that aren't gay, are Michael, Calum, and Louis."  
“Louis who?”  
“Tomlinson. Bartender at rave? really popular?”  
“I know him too.”  
“Yeah, he made sure that I went to the club he was at last night so he could see me after graduation.”  
“Graduation?”  
“All four of us graduated from USC last night and went to the club and got hammered. Some more so than others,” I said, looking at Niall pointedly.  
“I was a bit tipsy. Not hammered.”  
“You were sloshed mate,” ash and I said in unison.   
“It's freaky how you two do that,” Luke chimes in from behind Ashton, as he wraps his hand around his waist.  
“Meet the most sickening couple on the planet. Lucas Robert Hemmings and Ashton Fletcher Irwin. They’re too lovey dovey but you can’t help but love them anyways,” I tell him making them both blush a shade of crimson.   
“Are you ready to order?” Comes a voice from behind the cash register.  
“Yeah, Niall go for it,” I tell him, stepping out from under Harry’s arms and up the front with Niall so we can adjust our order accordingly.   
“Noooooooo. I’m getting this one! You got the last one!” Niall exclaims, handing the cashier his card for our lunch.   
The other three order and we take our trays to the back of the little fast food restaurant before some fangirl can recognize Harry and tweet where he is.   
“OKAY!” i hear an exclamation from Ashton who is sitting across from Harry. “I just need to get this out there. This is my fanboy moment. Harry, I think you’re really talented, and I’m a really big fan, and I’m really happy that you chose to come to lunch with us and hope it happens again soon. Okay. I’m done.”   
“Uhm…” Harry starts. “Thanks. Are you guys the band that she told me about?”   
“Uh, Luke and I are apart of it, but the other two are somewhere doing god knows what.”  
“Well I would love to hear that demo that she made for you guys.”  
“Are kidding me, mate?” Luke throws out, his eyes bugging out in shock.   
“Absolutely not. With the way that she worked with ‘Moments’ today, I can’t wait to hear what she’s done with some original stuff.”  
“That is the greatest thing anyone’s ever said about my work. Thank you,” I butt in. I dig through my purse for a moment. “I always keep a copy or two in my bag so if I run into any of my moms’ producer friends, they can have a copy to pass on. Will a flash drive work?” I ramble out, searching for said flash drive.   
They all turn to me with their jaws dropped in shock, Ashton’s eyes welling tears.   
“You do that for us?”Luke asks quietly.  
“I’m your biggest fan but i don't want to be your only one anym- AHA!” I exclaim as I finally found the small piece of rubber coated metal.  
"I'll be taking that," Harry says and grabs the flash drive from me, placing it in his wallet.   
We had just finished eating when Harry walked over to me from where he had been talking to Niall, "can I get your number? I've gotta run, my friend Ed is having some girl crisis and he needs my expert advice."   
"Of course," I rattle off my number and he calls me to make sure that i have his as well before he pulls me into a hug.   
"It was really great meeting you and being treated like a normal person for once in the last few years, even if you are a bit of a celebrity yourself."  
"Me? Not a celebrity."  
"Not yet, but just you wait. I'm gonna have you behind the glass recording soon enough."  
"But I can't sing!" i protested loudly, gaining the attention from my entire group of friends plus more.   
They all glared at me, like, 'yes you can."  
"Don't look at me like that! You're my friends. you have to say that."  
"No we don't," they replied in unison.  
"I'm gonna have to judge it for myself when I get you in the booth tomorrow," he simply says before hugging me one last time and waving off.


	2. What didn't kill me; it never made me stronger at all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peyton finds out who the mystery club guy is.

We walk back to the studio and get into my car as the boys had taken a taxi to get downtown. I drove my truck skillfully out of the lot and out into the bustling traffic of downtown Los Angeles. I told Niall and Luke that I would be dropping them off to their flat that they shared because tonight was Ash and Pey bonding time.

When we arrived back to the Landry household, I led Ash into the kitchen, and grabbed a bottle of wine, holding it up for him to approve. When he nodded, I poured us a couple of very generous glasses and nodded towards the movie theater. We didn't always watch movies, sometimes we just sat in the dim lighting and talked. It was the perfect setting.  
The thing you have to know about Ash is that he doesn't have any family left. When he was young, and back in Australia, his family was in a giant car crash and he was the only one who survived. He was shipped off to live with some distant cousin here in LA when he was about 12. At the time, he had been severely depressed and had spiraled even further until he was about 17 when he and I had become best friends. I had begged my moms to let him live there because his cousins house was way too crowded and they were mean to him. Of course they had said yes, but they refused to adopt him. Said he should keep his family name, and that he was always going to be considered as part of the family, so technically, the guest room was Ashton's room, but him and I usually just shared a bed, my bed. it was a California king, which meant me, Ash and Indie all fit on it.

I took a sip from my wine glass and waited for him to talk first because I knew he had something to say.  
"You know Pey, I really love you," he started and held up a hand when I opened my mouth. "Let me finish. I love you.I really do. You do everything for me, hell you begged your moms to let me live with you. It's time that I move out. I need to be on my own. I can't freeload off of you guys anymore."  
He only stopped when he saw that I had tears in my eyes. I set my glass on the table and moved to wipe my eyes.   
"I didn't just do it for you, Ash. I don't want to be alone all the time. Carlos and Anita don't count. They're the staff, not my brother, or my moms. They're gone all the time and I couldn't handle being here without you. I need you as much as you need me, and you know it. Just, please don't leave," I begged him, grabbing his hand with my own.  
"Wow... uh... I had no idea you felt that way."  
"I try not to be an open book because I know that you have a lot on your plate with Luke and therapy, and the band. Which you should totally invite over more; this is your house too. And what would my moms think about this? They love you as much as they love me, so they're not gonna let you go without a fight either."  
"But..."  
"No buts. You're not going anywhere. You can spend the night at Luke's as much as you want, but please don't move out. What would I do without my wine buddy?" I joked, easing the tension in the room when my phone dinged from my pocket.   
"You gonna get that?" Ash asked when i just continued to watch the screen and ignore my pocket.   
"uh. I guess I should check that..."I trailed off.   
I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked the screen. It was an unknown number and i sucked in a breath causing Ash to look over at me.   
"What?"  
"I might have given a guy my number last night..."  
"You did what!" he exclaimed, clearly surprised.  
"It was after Zayn gave me that shout out and you had just left and this guy came to dance with me and he was really cute, and seemed different than everyone else, AND he's a ginger!" I exclaimed in defense.  
Ashton blinked at me. So I checked my phone and read the text over and over though it simply said : uhm.. hello. It’s the guy from the club the other night?  
So I responded with: My mind might need a little reminding, I was a little wasted.  
I got a direct response with; it’s the ginger guy. You gave me your number and then bolted.  
which I retorted with: oops.my bad.  
Clever, I know.   
In the next text. I got a name. 'Well, my names Ed. I've been told by a friend that your name is Peyton?'  
Me: Yeah. that would be me. If all you wanted was my number, then keep it.   
Ed: you could do the same with mine you know.  
Me: I doubt that.  
Ed: let rephrase. I'm Ed Sheeran. and you are?  
I squealed and jumped up, very nearly covering Ash with my deep red wine. I kept screaming and jumping until Ashton had finally had enough.   
"WHAT? What is so fucking exciting."   
it was even technically a question but more of a demand. in response, i tossed him my phone and ran to get more wine. When I came back, he was still staring at my phone in shock. I grabbed it and responded simply with: Nice to meet you, I'm Peyton Landry. How can I be of assistance?  
Ed: Assistance? How posh of you.  
Me: You're British and I’m trying to be polite.  
Ed: Harry's British and from what I heard...  
Me: Harry? Harry Styles?  
Ed: The one and only. I hear you have quite the talent.   
Me: oh. I’m not that great. I need a lot more practice.  
Ed: he showed me the demo; you did that on pure instinct?  
Me: I mean, yeah.  
Ed: I would love to see that in person.   
Me: I’m sure you would ;)  
Ed: Flirting are we?  
Me: Defense mechanism.  
Ed: No defense needed. I don’t mind.  
Me: I’m gonna have to text you tomorrow or something. I’m kind of with a friend. If you want to that is.  
Ed: Of course I do, love. Sleep tight.  
Me: Good night. 

“You’re texting Ed Sheeran,” I hear from beside me.  
“I was texting Ed, yes.”  
“Why the was, you didn't stop because of me, did you?”  
“Yes. I’m hanging out with a friend and it's rude to ignore them. You know me.”  
“Yeah, yeah. I’m tired. Bed?” he asked, already standing up.  
“Harry wants me to sing in the studio tomorrow,” I tell Ash nervously.  
“You’ll do just fine. Sing ‘Kiss Me’ and you’ll be fine.”  
“He’s gonna think that I sang it because of me talking to him,” i quickly protested.  
“He’s not gonna think that when he sees you play and sing.”  
“Fine. I’m gonna go practice. Gotta grab Indie really quick.”  
“No way I’m gonna miss you singing. go get set up, I’ll get him inside. He likes me,” he said walking off to the outside door to let the beast in.  
Once the morning rolled around I was buzzing with energy and couldn't sleep anymore. I looked at the clock and internally groaned when it said 7AM. We had been up until three practicing until I got it perfectly correct. I silently rolled of, shushing Indie who whined, waiting for me by the door. Once in the kitchen, I turned on the Ipod dock by the coffee maker and only would it turn out to be the one and only, Ed Sheeran. ‘Little bird’ played quietly through the kitchen as I turned away from the coffee and immediately went for the green tea and added a little honey to the mug so it would melt easier when the hot water went over it. I turned on the kettle and leant against the counter, jumping when the door opened.   
Calming down quickly when I saw that it was one of my moms. The band one.  
“Hey darling,” she said coming over and kissing my hair.  
“Hey mom,” I replied, turning when the kettle beeped to tell me it was ready.   
“Pour me some?”   
“Honey?”  
“You know it.”  
“How is it that you two are so alike?” my other mom walked into the kitchen, her hair already curled and makeup.  
“Same industry?” we questioned in unison, causing my other mom to shake her head in disbelief.  
“Family meeting without me?” Ash pouted as he walked to coffee maker.  
“Never a family without you, Ash,” My mom, Eva, told him, kissing his hair as well.   
“Thanks Ev,” he smiled at her.   
“Call me mom. You know that. Goes for both of us,” She gestured between her and Karina.  
“That gets really confusing…” He trailed off.   
“Tell me about it,” I grumbled, sipping my tea, and Petting indie who came up to my hip.   
“That dog… is just so damn big,” Eva said, eyeing the strangely large dog.  
“Have we ever been robbed?” I retorted.  
She held her hands up in defense.   
“Guess who Pey introduced me and the guys to yesterday?” Ash excited asked the moms. “HARRY STYLES!” he exclaimed, not even letting them guess.   
“How did that happen?” Karina asked, looking at me curiously.  
“Well, the studio wanted to see what I could do with a soundboard, so they had him record the song ‘Moments’ from his band Redemption by himself. They previously recorded a version and had a professional engineer it, and then compared them. Harry really liked mine, I think Fell did too,” I told them proudly.   
“Well good job sweetheart. We have to go in early to Mom’s job. I’m gonna be a guest on the show,” Eva said, standing to put her mug in the sink. Karina doing the same with her coffee.   
“See you later,” I told them, copying them. “I gotta get ready to go.”  
“I’ll join you in a minute. I’m gonna let Indie out,” Ash told me, sleepily sipping at his coffee.

I walked up the steps and into my en suite. I was going with straight hair today. Looking in the mirror today, my ombre hair seemed more radiant, and my tan skin, glowing. It was different. I usually needed makeup to feel this confident. I turned on my ipod and turned on the boys’ demo, placing it on “Don’t Stop.” My favorite. As the song continued, I sang along, enjoying the freedom of singing freely and not having to hit any certain notes. I turned the water off once I was done and wrapped a fluffy black towel around my body, trying to dry off quickly. I had drawers with undergarments for these kinds of situations where I knew Ash would be in my room, laying on the bed, trying the sleep again. Most likely with Indie lying beside him. 

It was proven true when I walked in and saw my best friend and dog curled up together.   
“Hey, slacker. Help me choose my outfit!” I said, throwing my damp towel at his face.   
“Wear a skirt,” was all i got from ash, with only snores from Indie.   
“You’re no help,” I muttered, looking through my extensive closet. I decided on a black lace maxi skirt, with a black slip that went down to mid thigh, and paired it with a green crop top that showed just a small gap of skin. “What shoes?” I yelled to Ash, having him roll over to look at me.  
“Put on the short black skirt and wear your beloved custom heeled black jordans. Sporty chic. Now get out.”  
“It’s my room dweeb,” I told him as i changed to his advice, not feeling the need to leave the room. he’s gay. I walked into the bathroom, and did my hair, and put on only BB cream, and brushed my teeth. My phone vibrated with what i thought was a text, so when i hit the green button, I realized it was a call and I was brushing my teeth.   
“Hewo?” I replied, mouth full of toothbrush.   
“I’m picking you up and we’re going in early. What’s your address?” Harry demanded, from what sounded like a car phone.  
I rattled off my address, dumbfounded.  
“I’ll be there in five,” and he hung up.   
“Okay, bye?” i responded sarcastically.   
I ran to my bedroom, kissed Ash and Indie on their respective foreheads, and ran to the kitchen to get the salad that Carlos had made for me last night. It was in a small Vera Bradley lunch tote with a Redemption water bottle attached. That was gonna be embarrassing.   
When I stepped outside, I walked right into Harry, who caught me before I completely fell over.   
“You really seem to like being close to me,” he observed.  
“I’m more of a ginger kind of girl,” I responded without thinking.   
“I’ve noticed,” he replied cryptically.   
“He’s not the only reason why. I have a track record,” I huffed.   
“There is absolutely nothing wrong with Ed. Nothing. He might like tequila a lot, but you like whiskey, so.”   
“How did you know that?” I questioned, getting in the black Range Rover in the driveway. “Why the hell is this thing so tall?” I grumbled.   
“There are running boards for a reason, love.”  
“Yeah, yeah. onward, reeves!” I joked, patting his curls. 

We arrived at the studio with a relatively comfortable silence. When we got into the elevator, I hit the button for the floor with the staff room, and waited for Harry to climb in with me.  
“I have to run to talk to Fell. I’ll meet you in the room we were in yesterday,” he told me and then ran off.   
I watched him curiously until the elevator closed and all I saw was the reflection of myself. The red of my hair clashing with the green of my shirt, but in a good way. When the doors opened, I carefully looked before stepping out and walking to the kitchen. I thought I saw a flash of of brown curls, but I could have been mistaken. After placing my lunch in the fridge, I grabbed the embarrassing water bottle and made my way to the room where we were yesterday. Harry wasn't in there yet, so i made myself comfortable on the edge of the soundboard, and grabbed the acoustic guitar and playing a few chords from ‘Kiss Me.’ The door opened and in walked Harry.   
“Well if this isnt a sight for sore eyes,” he whistled lowly.   
“Yeah. yeah,” I muttered climbing down from the ledge where I was sat.   
“In the booth, love,” he said ushering me out of the room.   
“Really? Is this necessary?” I asked.   
“Yes. Why do you have the guitar?” he questioned.  
“Because I’m going to play it?”   
“alright. Go,” stilling looking shocked, he sat at the chair in front of the board.  
I sat myself on the stool in the center of the room right next to the mic. I slid the headphones over my ears and crossed my legs, setting the guitar on top of them.   
“What song are you singing?” Harry asked through through the surround sound mic.   
“Kiss me,” I answered simply, strumming a couple of chords to make sure the guitar was in tune.   
I nodded at him when I was ready, and counted my way in, the way Ed does, in his track. The strumming continued for a few moments before I started singing, 

“Settle down with me, cover me up, cuddle me in. Lie down with me, and hold me, in your arms...  
And your heart's against my chest,  
your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

Settle down with me  
And I'll be your safety  
You'll be my lady

I was made to keep your body warm  
But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms

Oh no  
My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

Yeah I've been feeling everything  
From hate to love  
From love to lust  
From lust to truth  
I guess that's how I know you  
So I hold you close to help you give it up

So kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love.” I sang the last note, and continued with the guitar for a few moments. I opened my eyes that had fluttered closed at some point, and looked ahead of me.   
“Oh my god,” were the first words out of my mouth when I saw the ginger hair and straight line on the face of Ed. “Holy shit.”


End file.
